An Individual Girl
by innocentpurity
Summary: Well, I though I could write a fic dedicated to Athrun and Cagalli's child, in this fic, a daughter. Well, like father like daughter..? But, I hope you like it and so God Bless!


**This is a crossover fanfict of Gundam Seed Destiny Revolution, the girl is not from GSD but the ones that are, well are...**

**Disclaimer:** I own a massion in Heaven that none can see nor take away, but I definately do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.

That was so long ago… I cannot remember, but still I will try to recall.

I remember that it started in one of the plants. I was with my father and mother being subscribe in Zaft.

"Do I really have to? This is insane, whate—"

"Come on, Is not that bad; remember, you have a family title, Zala, do not forget that this can help you a long way."

"Well, she came out just like you, that's why she is following her father and mother's steps."

I simply looked at them and sighed, "I will do my best," I saluted them, like soldiers do, and then I was off.

I arrived at a base…I cannot bring back its name; there were beginners, new recruits for war, and I was one of them. Well, I could see that they were all serious and really prideful. They ignore everyone that passes by them.

'I wonder where I am going to end up; only God knows…'

We kept on walking, and we were all inside the main base, everything was silverfish black, because it was pitch dark, the halls we walked through and finally here. In the main base, everything was pure white when you turned the lights on.

"Attention!" Everyone got in position. There were 10 different commanders standing up front; we were 300 soldiers. No wonder I did not got noticed.

"We are here today to present to you a new way of life. The art of war. And you ask, how can something so bloody be art? Simple, the art is not in the killing nor in the fighting, but in the person's heart. The art of life or death may make a part of war, but it is not the right part. We fight to defend our nation—to defend Zaft!"

Many were silent, others cheered while the speech was in process, as for me, I just stood there, hearing his every word, trying to figure out if he was right or wrong. In the majority, he was correct, but in the minority, he declined with hypocritical errors.

From behind me, I heard a guy, about 16, and no younger, interrupt the conversation, "Excuse me sir, we are here to do our best, not to be the best; we should be the best in our way, a form of li—"

"Silence! We are meant to be the best, and if possible, perfect."

I have to admit, I heard myself gasp at that comment and frown. 'How can we? The only perfection is through Christ, which is the only way I can be perfect, through Him, still…'

I had to speak up, my heart told me to; he can be a commander, but I have been teach in a moralistic society with Christian a perspective.

"Sir, excuse me; is the ideal of war a perfectionist battle field, if it were so, none of the remembered soldiers would be dead, is that not right?"

"Yes, it is, but if they could not, we may…as in be what the dead were not."

I was kind of shocked, 'what is this guy talking about?'

"Now, we are going to assign each one of you to a different team, and each teach will have a commander and a personal leader, which can be any of you for each team."

After that we were assigned and soon all of us were separated with the 10 commanders that had been at the front. The training lasted six months for the more advanced, as for me a whole year. Plus, in top of that, I had to be taking school in my laptop, just because I wanted to have a profession. And we were also assigned partners.

My partner, Teena Roderick, a talented advanced student who only had six months left to be a red uniform, and I was beginning with green, and in a year I will have my red. But that could be arranged.

"Hey, the strategic day with be next month." Teena said while sitting on her my bed. She was checking my stuff while I was unpacking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said. I was going to sit beside her, but I hear the laptop beep, and so I went to take it.

"Hum? Well, the course is difficult. When I was a novice like you, I tried to pass it and I failed, and so I had to always wait, but I never passed it; and I had to wait the whole year to be where I am now."

I just looked at her with a confuse stare and sighed, "Well, what is this strategic program all about?"

"Simple, you just have to pass some tests."

"What tests?"

"Skill tests. For example, you get a written exam, the easiest part, then you get to fight in a simulator, then you get a mission in space for five hours, then you get to provide physical skills. It sounds easy and short, but do not let the short words fool you, they are worst than what you think!"

I just laughed really quiet, "Have you ever taken drama class?"

"No", she just gave me a confused look when I laughed a bit harder.

"Um, sorry."

Well whatever this test is, I was sure I was not going to pass it so I just said nothing else. The whole month had passed and that day was there, soon to come.

In fact, It was today. I told the commander that I didn't want to take it, and he just kept asking why and I kept telling him a million of excuses, until he got tired of my winning.

Well, my commander was directing us in the test, and so I just sat back and watched Rey, my commander, tell then what to do. I always wondered about that, why is my commander with Mr. Asuka all the time? Well, whatever. That really was not my concerned anyways.

Well, every commander had an amount of 30 recruits, so It was not that difficult for us. Everyone was done with the test and even my room mate, and guess what…only two of them passed it. I was just sitting down watching two guys celebrate.

I started thinking on how I could or not pass the test, but I decided not to even take it. Believe me I was not the only one. Commander Asuka came to us. We were 5 people sitting down.

"Any of you up for the test?" Quick reactions came from us all, even my roommate that was sitting beside me. We all stood up and saluted.

"Commander, I have taken it twice, I don't want to give it a third shot," and with that my friend concluded her excuse. What a coincidence only she and another guy that was there with us, had taken it before, and failed. For me, they had the skills, they were just too lazy.

The commander just stood there and called Commander Rey over.

"So, what do we do with them?"

"Well," he just stared at us and he clearly recognized Teena and Scott."Who do we have here?" I just saw him checking the big list he had on his arms.

"Mr. Teden Dred Wose, Mr. Andrew Stamattie, and Ms. Sheen Helen Zala."

'Does he know my father? Strange, that look in his face and in Commander Asuka's face tells me a lot and to think—'

"Miss Zala, are you with us?"

"Um, yeah…"

"So are they going to take the test or do we just write their failed grade. I was preparing to walk away with my friend, but she pulled me back.

"What the…"

"I am so happy you decided to take the test, come on" I got really pissed and well since the other guys were coming to take the test too, then at least I will not be the only one taking the test.

It was hard so I kind of repented and told then I just did not want to.

"And why is that?" The commander asked.

"Well, no reason whatsoever."

So, I just turned away to leave.

Later, at night, I went back to the training hall. I really wanted to do it, but I was too afraid of being seen lose, but now there was no one there. I went up to check the skills in the main computer at the training hall's left corner. I checked the required skills and test.

"Ok… I will give it a shot." And with that I started them.

First it was just shooting at the blank, which was a bit easy; to say the fact I keep getting the poster's right chest and arm. I only shot once at the middle of it.

Second, we had the simulator, which was easy, just because it was the simulator, until I got shot down by the enemy.

Third, fourth, and fifth was the 5 hour gundam ride, the skills in personal fighting, and last the special abilities.

Since it was a computer who was monitoring me, I showed by gymnastic skills to none other than a simple software. Well I only did flip front, flip front, flip back, jump roulette, cartwheel, and jump six feet high only, and end up with an air flip to land on my knees.

The computer just recorded my acts and graded them. It took just five seconds to tell me that my score had been 97. 582456.

"What kind of thing is this, what am I suppose to determine with this? A print will at least remind me of this." I sighed when I noticed I was talking to myself and kept walking. I did not see the score grade, which was why I didn't know what score grade 97.582456 was. Confused by it, I just shook my head.

I remember then that I forgot to turn the system of so I went back, only to find it off.

'Strange, I do not remember turning it off '

"It must have an automatic shutdown system," that was the best idea I came out with.

I went back to my room only to hear my laptop sound. I opened it up to discover another letter from Logos, it read as follows:

_Commander _

_We request immediate confirmation of identity and information of the enemies' tactics. We have received your notification of the elevate situation. Attack strategies are also in order. We are counting on you agent. (This must be erased after confirmation)_

_ATT:_

_Logos Staff_

_Rodrick Fron_

_rf_

I just deleted the message after reading it and when to sleep to wake up really early. I took a shower and washed my dark blonde hair. Later, I went to my post to finish duty and then we were given the day off, so I decided to go out with 5 more people. Now I had time to relax. I went out with Teena while the other three guys went somewhere else together.

Think about it, Athrun and Cagalli's daughter.

I'll keep on **later**. **_If _**it is of **likeness**.Well I hope you all enjoyed. And thanks, God Bless!


End file.
